


Rasp, Creak, and Rustle

by Anyjen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Shibari, seriously no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyjen/pseuds/Anyjen
Summary: Paulie didn’t often act on his impulses to bring rope into the bedroom, and he could tell at a glance the swordsman wasn’t one to lightly offer his body for someone else to control so totally, but it was this, the rarity of the situation that was making their blood burn hotter and their hearts pound faster.





	Rasp, Creak, and Rustle

Paulie didn’t often act on his impulses to bring rope into the bedroom, and he could tell at a glance the swordsman wasn’t one to lightly offer his body for someone else to control so totally, but it was this, the rarity of the situation that was making their blood burn hotter and their hearts pound faster.

Ragged breathing and the rasp, creak and rustle of rope against rope and rope against skin were the only sounds surrounding them.

Even deeply aroused, Paulie’s fingers never lost their skillfulness, and slowly, sensuously, knot followed knot and shaped something that was as much art as it was eroticism.

Heavy-lidded eyes followed his every move, open mouth panted and gasped softly when a knot was tightened and a limb repositioned, and flushed skin shivered and shuddered against the friction caused by rope sliding and slithering into place.

If Paulie was turned on by being able to shape and restrain such power into submission, Zoro was definitely getting off on relinquishing power and exposing himself to a mere acquaintance, deliberately putting himself into a position where he had no control over what happened to the body he spent so much time bullying into doing what he asked of it, however ludicrous a demand it might be.

The same power that had split the Aqua Laguna in two and sliced a building to pieces was now completely at Paulie’s mercy, his to contain and shape as he pleased for one night only.

Sinuous lines of rope coiled and curled around a body toned to perfection and so scarred it looked as though there was a second line of rope drawing patterns underneath the ones he was so carefuly shaping. Prominent muscles and powerful limbs were outlined and held in place by the grasp of rope, and slowly but surely, a position was reached where a single wrong move would cause intense discomfort, and possibly severe damage.

Paulie sat back on his bed, and took a moment to admire his work.

Body bowed backwards, arms behind his back bound carefully to his legs, the swordsman was forced into a position of vulnerability, vibrating with barely contained power, sex and danger teetering on the balance and making their breaths get ragged and their pulses speed up even further.

The straight line of Zoro’s erection made a beautiful contrast to the lines of rope surrounding it, and by the strain and urgency of the swordsman’s breaths Paulie could tell that not much would be needed to push him over the edge.

Paulie smiled what he knew wouldn’t be a very reassuring smile and took hold of one specially prepared knot in the middle of the swordsman’s chest. He took the time to slide his fingers underneath it, and enjoyed the gasp that the unexpected touch tore from Zoro’s mouth. He grasped it firmly, met the eyes of the swordsman, heavy-lidded by desire, and _tugged_.

As if by magic, the entire shape of his ropework changed. Knots realigned, ropes slid forwards or backwards, and what had been an already heavily uncomfortable position morphed into something that Paulie knew would be almost unbearable, bordering on painful... and then, he tugged some more, taking it that extra step further, when almost unbearable became overwhelming...

With a strained shout, Zoro came.

Paulie wasn’t far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I give you this, the rarest of rarepairs.
> 
> Written a long time ago for the One Piece kink meme.
> 
> Also, I'm still a bit miffed Paulie didn't join the Mugiwaras. I really liked him...
> 
> Comments are love, and much appreciated. :)


End file.
